With the increasing use of electric and hybrid motor vehicles, as well as of corresponding charging stations, safety consideration are also becoming increasingly important when charging while traveling and under adverse conditions. This is particularly relevant in view of increasing charging voltages and charging capacities. Particularly important is in this case the protection of a connection point between the respective charging station and the vehicle to be charged against moisture and foreign objects, as well as against mechanical influences or damage.
A charging device for a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 053 137 A1. In this case, a charging socket is arranged in an opening of the car body, wherein the car body opening can be covered with a locking apparatus. The charging socket is in this case pivotable in the axial direction of the car body opening, so that and opening of the closing device causes a displacement of the charging socket. The locking apparatus can comprise a mechanically supported cover, which can be accommodated in an open state in a receiving recess. If a charging plug is connected to the charging socket, the charging interface be in an open or partially open state, wherein the charging plug can be covered by an upper cover part against environmental influences such as rain or snow.
10/9/2017 7:33:00 PM
FR 2998 102 describes an electrical socket for electric vehicles that is provided for receiving a charging plug. In this case, a protective flap can occupy two operating positions, one of which provides access to the socket and enables connecting the charging plug, while the other operating position prevents direct access to the socket and to the charging plug. A connecting part, which is connected to the charging plug, can therefore be pivoted relative to a housing.
DE 198 32 910 C2 describes a locking apparatus for an opening for filling a motor vehicle tank, which comprises a tank cover that is cooperating with the filling opening. At the same time, a locking slide is located on the upper side of the tank cover.